Computer generated characters are a standby of films, cartoons, movies, and other interactive video displays. Renderings of such computer generated characters may be seen on computer, television, mobile device, and other screens, but holographic, three dimensional characters are not as freely available due to the more expensive equipment required to display a three dimensional character.
Holographic projectors and display systems exist that permit the creation and display of three-dimensional characters. However, the creation of such characters often requires a fully equipped video production studio each time a change or generation of a new character is necessary. Additionally, the display requirements of a holographic system often require a large space to accommodate the projection equipment. Communication may be enhanced using such three-dimensional interactive video displays.
Likewise, automated attendants having a lifelike appearance are infrequent due to the complexity of the display equipment required to create and render such attendant images. Interactive systems have been attempted on occasion with little long-term success, although such lifelike, interactive systems would be useful in many situations where such an automated attendant may enhance physical communication.